I Can't
by Jee Jung
Summary: Setelah menyimpan rasa suka selama bertahun-tahun. Akhirnya Hakyeon tak bisa lagi bertahan.


**I Can't**

 **Hakyeon x Taekwoon, Hakyeon x Wonshik, member Vixx**

 **T**

 **Yaoi, typo (maybe)**

 **Romance, friend, hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jika sudah tidak suka dengan keterangan diatas, harap kembali. Jika memang tidak terima anda dapat berkomentar di PM saya.**

 **Bagi senior di sini, saya mohon kritik dan sarannya, karena ini FF pertama saya. Mohon berikan masukannya. Dan review please** **, di setiap FF baru, saya akan membalas Review. Jadi REVIEW ok** **terimakasih.**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Normal POV

Cklek.

Tampak seorang namja tan keluar dari balik pintu, penampilannya sungguh berantakan, terlihat dia seperti baru bangun tidur.

Cha hakyeon namja tan itu, sebelum dia berjalan keluar dia sempat menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya melihat roomatenya yang masih berkelana dialamnya. Entah kenapa, tatapan hakyeon berubah sendu ketika melihat sosok yang beberapa tahun ini telah membuatnya tak karuan.

"haaah" hakyeon menghela nafas, dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Tak mau memperdulikan perasaanya yang semakin parah. Dia melanjutkan berjalan meuju dapur, seperti biasa mempersiapkan sarapan untuk para anggota VIXX lainya.

.

.

"hoaaaaam…., hyung kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" Wonshik, rapper di VIXX ini bergabung dengan Hakyeon di dapur.

"hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal, untuk apa memangunkan kalian pagi – pagi?" kata hakyeon yang tetap focus dengan masakannya.

"aku kan bisa membantumu, hyung",

Wonshik, anggota VIXX yang satu ini memang begitu perhatian dengan sang leader, terlebih lagi dia sudah menyukai Hakyeon sejak mereka trainee. Wonshik tidak suka jika Hakyeon hanya mengurus segala sesuatu sendiri. Seperti sekarang, dia dengan baiknya membantu Hakyeon memasak.

"hyung, coba yang ini sudah pas belum rasanya?", Tanya Wonshik seraya menyuapkan sup kearah Hakyeon.

Dengan nurutnya Hakyeon menerima suapan dari Wonshik.

"heuummm" gumam Hakyeon tak jelas.

"enak kan ?",

"tidak.", jawab Hakyeon dengan gelengan, dia lantas tersenyum manis kearah Wonshik.

"hyuuung~ aish jinja!", Wonshik dengan sebal melipat kedua tangannya,

"hehehe, tentu saja enak, Wonshikie~~. Aih, kau ini manis sekali"

Hakyeon kembali focus dengan masakanya, tiba – tiba saja Wonshik menghentikan tanganya yang sedang mengaduk - aduk Ramyun.

"ada apa Wonshikie?"

Subjek yang ditanya diam saja, dia hanya memandang Hakyeon penuh arti. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Wonshik, firasat Hakyeon tidak enak

Hakyeon POV

Tiba – tiba saja Wonshik memegang tanganku, lantas aku menoleh kearahnya.

"ada apa Wonshikie?"

Tapi Wonshik hanya diam saja, dia terus memandangku tanpa berbicara apapun. Sorot matanya seperti menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi apa itu, aku tidak tau.

"hyung",

Dia menghadapkan tubuhku kearahnya, entak kenapa fisatku tidak enak. Tatapan mata itu bukan seperti Wonshik yang biasanya.

"i..iiya ", entah kenapa aku menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"hyung~" panggilnya lagi, tapi kali ini lebih kalem, dan tatapan itu menjadi lebih menuntut, entah apa yang ingin dia katakan, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak ingin ku dengar.

Wonshik menggerakkan tangannya kewajahku, dia menyentuh pipiku pelan, tangannya hangat, tapi aku tak suka. Sudahku katakan firasatku tak enak.

"sangat cantik, aku suka"

Deg Deg Deg

Apa ini, apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu.

"Wonsh-"

"aku suka. Hyung, aku menyukaimu"

"ap..apa?" sungguh aku tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari seseorang apalagi dia, yang sudah aku anggap sepeti adikku sendiri. Entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini, tapi sepertinya mataku membelalak hampir keluar. Ini tidak baik.

"hyung~" Wonshik malah mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku, sontak aku mundur kebelakang. Tapi sial, aku malah menabrak meja dapur, kenapa rasanya tiba – tiba dapur ini menjadi sempit.

"Won..Wonshik"

Aku bingung harus bagaimana, wajahnya semakin dekat. Astaga bagaimana ini, jika yang lainnya lihat mereka bias salah paham.

"sedang apa kalian !"

Sreet

Bruuk

Itu Taekwoon !

reflek tanganku mendorok tubuh Wonshik hingga jatuh. Entah kenapa aku takut, aku takut dia salah paham.

"Taekwoon?" panggilku cemas.

"ck, memalukan."

"hyung, sejak kapan ada disitu?!"

Wonshik yang sudah berdiri, bertanya pada Taekwoon, suaranya terdengar tidak suka.

"ck, kau" tunjuk Taekwoon padaku dengan sorot matanya

"leader memalukan, kau ingin anak – anak melihat tingkah mu!"

"ak..aku. itu tidak"

"dasar murahan!"

"HYUNG!"

Sakit,, kata – katanya itu sangat menyakitkan. Bagaimana dia bias mengatakan itu tanpa tau perasaanku. Iya, dia memang selalu acuh dan kasar padaku, tapi bagaimana lagi aku menyukainnya, dan orang yang selama ini aku sukai membenciku. Dia menyakitiku.

"kau ini apa – apaan hyung!"

"dia menggodamu Wonshik. Tak sadarkah kau!" Taekwoon menunjukku dengan jarinya, tatapan itu… dia membenciku.

Tes Tes

Tak bisa ku tahan, ini sudah lebih dari cukup, hati ku sudah sangat perih, sakit rasanya. Di hina dan di tuding oleh orang yang dicintai.

Tap tap tap

Aku berlari dari dapur, ingin pergi sejauh – jauhnya dari situasi ini.

Grep

Tapi lariku terhenti karena tanganku di genggam seseorang. Aku lantas berbalik dan mendapati siapa yang menggenggamku.

Taekwoon?

Tapi kenapa?

Dia hanya diam dan aku masih menangis, dia terus menatapku tajam.

"ck, menyebalkan" dia menghempaskan tanganku kasar. Dan berbalik

"pergilah. Aku membencimu"

Deg.

Cukup… ini sudah lebih dari sakit. Aku tidak bisa lagi.

"baik. Kalau itu maumu. Aku akan pergi. Asal kau tau..hiks.. aku..hiks dan Wonshik tid..tidak hiks melakukan apa – apa. Dan aku akan pergi dari hiks hidupmu..hiks jika it.."

"DIAMLAH.! Berisik!"

Tes tes tes

Tangisku semakin menjadi, ku tumpahkan semua air mata ku. Dia benar – benar jahat.

"HYUNG Kau .."

"cukup Wonshik!. Hiks.. Taekwoon…asal kau tau haaah… BERAPA KALI KAU… KAU MENYAKITIKU AKU TETAP DIAM, KAU MENGACUHKANKU, MEMBUANGKU, BERLAKU KASAR PADAKU, AKU TETAP DIAM. AKU DIAM KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU! LEBIH DARI 2 TAHUN INI AKU BERTAHAN DENGAN PERASAAN DAN RASA SAKIT. Tapi sekarang tidak bias. Aku memikirkan kita, memikirkan mereka, memikirkan VIXX, Stralight. DAN PERASAANMU YANG TAK PERNAH ADA UNTUKKU. Sekarang aku sadar, kau membenciku, dan baiklah, aku akan pergi dari hidupmu. SELAMANYA"

Entah bagaimana ekspresinya saat ini aku tak mau tau, aku berlari menuju kamar.

"Hyung…!" ku dengar suara Wonshik memanggilku. Tapi aku tak ingin kembali ketempat itu dimana Taekwoon berada.

Braaaak

Ku tutup pintu kamarku dengan keras, aku tidak peduli jika yang lain terbangun. Ini sudah cukup. Harus ku akhiri. Aku tidak biasa. Tidak bisa lagi.

Normal POV

Di dapur

Taekwoon terdiam tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar. Hakyeon menyukainya? Bagaimana bisa?

Tidak mereka sadari jika ke 3 anggota VIXX lainya tengah menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Mereka sungguh tidak percaya Taekwoon telah melukai Hakyeon, kakak tertua yang mereka sayangi.

"hyung" Wonshik berdiri di depan Taekwoon, dan menatapnya tajam.

"kali ini aku tidak akan melepaskan dia untukmu lagi. Kau telah membuangnya, jadi aku akan mengambilnya"

Taekwoon hanya membalas dengan tatapan tajam. Dia tidak terima dengan ucapan Wonshik. Dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Seharusnya bukan seperti ini, ini tidak seperti harapanya. Dia menyesal. Tidak ,, dia sangat menyesal.

"sekarang dia milikku, hyung".

 **END**

Hehe END jugaaaa…

Seharusnya masih panjang tapi berhubung terburu – buru, aku berhenti dulu sampai sini. Maaf jika tertalu pendek.

Review juseyo.. chu :*

Nnyeooooong~~~~~


End file.
